1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial printer which drives a type wheel or a carriage therefor and impacts the type wheel while it is stopped to print a character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art printer, a type wheel is driven by processing print signals by a combination of hybrid circuits. As a result, the printer is of large size, of low reliability and fails frequently, and hence cannot provide a high quality of print.